Talk:Acrid Stream
Someone posted "Strongly affected by MAB". Can anyone confirm that is is affected by magic attack bonus differently than MAB normally works on a spell? Someone has also added that it is "Directly affected by Water Staff/Neptune's Staff". It is a magical spell and water based. It seems to be both confusing and a waste of space to mention it as such unless they mean something different. It is similar to going to each of Water, Water II, Water III, etc and adding "Directly affected by Water Staff." and doing the same for every fire spell with the fire staff, and so on. Storme 05:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I removed that statement about the staffs, blu's dont usually use staffs anyway to make that comment useful. --Icari 10:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing this is a mob from the Abyssean areas?? Let us know if you figure it out guys. It appears that this ability is modded on, not surprisngly, INT. While casting in 56+31 INT and MAB+5, it was capable of doing 339 damage on a Toucan while it had the spells Magic Defense Down effect on. After sevearl casts of it staying at a consistent 339 damage, I removed 4 INT from the equation and the damage dropped to 330. So, on this small scale test it does seem that this spells damage is modded on INT, but how big a percent it is, I'm not sure atm. Also, the testing was done on Windsday, with the moon @ 2% (though I highly doubt it matters). RedDragon08 16:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, this is an Abyssean ability. I added the category for it. It can be learned from Clionid family mobs, although I can only confirm Veld Clionid in Abyssea-La Theine at this point. Easy to learn is what I hear from BLU's I know. I just learned this in Abyssea - Tahrongi But I don't know how to do wiki edits.... Kaiyilen 14:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :You can learn it from ANY Clionid. Mobs listed under Obtained From are just examples, not a full list of every mob in the game that you can learn it from. I don't know how many blue magic talk pages I've posted that on. >.> --Kyrie 15:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) -When you're signed in you just click the "Edit Page" button at the top of each page or the "Edit" button at each different section to the right. Research @ BlueGartr forum (BLU findings thread more precisely) showed that spell is a kinda magical version of Cannonball, in the way it uses INT (or MND i don't remember) and ..... Magic Def Bonus as attack modifier (like Defense do for Cannonball). The Elemental Staves comment is very confusing because the "mab" they add is actually NOT "Magic Attack Bonus" but just a straight Magic Damage mulitplier simple as that, nothing to do with MaB as usually used in spell damage formulas.Masamunai 17:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Some tests on damage, Target mob Tunnel Worm outside sandy, my base stats never changed, so no need to list them for this Acrid stream - no buffs 273,273,273,273,273 Acrid stream - Saline coat (cast Acrid stream immediately after casting saline coat) 273,273,273,273,273 Acrid stream - Plenilune Embrace (10% moon) 313,313,313,313,313 Acrid stream - Amplification(+10 M.A.B. +10 M.D.B.) 300,300,300,300,300 Acrid stream - Memento Mori (+20 M.A.B.) 330,330,330,330,330 so... doesnt look like Magic defense bonus effects this spell at all Sanjuro asura 02:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC)